<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by EleanorKate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850338">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate'>EleanorKate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably set fairly deep into S5 and Chloe and Lucifer gain an unexpected visitor. Single chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In between dreams, Chloe was sure she heard the ding of the penthouse lift.  She was in that strange vacuum between sleep and wakefulness and Chloe shifted in under the silken sheets of Lucifer’s bed not wanting to wake up as she was far to comfortable and content.  </p><p>She sighed heavily as she lay on her stomach and Chloe lifted her head, upon onto her elbows and squinted out into the penthouse.  She must have been imagining the noise as it was all quiet now. There was no-one there and with another sigh she dragged her eyes to where her cell phone lay on the bedside table.  Sneaking a hand over it read just past seven thirty and as she focussed on her surroundings she could hear Lucifer quietly singing, clearly in between mouthfuls of toothbrush.  Chloe smiled and settled again, pulling the sheets to her shoulders.  She might get up shortly, take a shower, something to eat, that would do nicely. </p><p>Chloe shut her eyes again, willing sleep to take her, but this time she was almost perfectly sure she heard the scrape of a chair across the wooden floor and her senses were all on high alert.   He was still in the bathroom, that she could determine, but there was clearly someone in the penthouse.   Chloe sat up, pulling the vest top she was wearing that had become twisted in the night.  She could tick Maze off the list as she was in Florida and the other staff knew never to come up stairs without permission.  So...it was someone else and a flash of panic hit her.  Immediately she thought of calling Lucifer but if it was a burglar, or worse, her shouting him might disturb the invader and make him, or her, flee before the Devil could play with his toy.</p><p>Chloe reached across, and as silently as she could pulled open the cabinet door beside the bed, just checking her gun was still there from where she had stashed it last night.  Thankfully the drawer barely made a noise and with the security of the weapon there, she was about to get up when she felt the bed dip.</p><p>“Good morning” Lucifer whispered, pressing his lips to the line of her jaw, just by her ear.  Chloe shut her eyes again and sighed, smiling to herself.</p><p>“Morning” she whispered, brushing her wild hair behind her ears before he turned her head, lips capturing hers, indulging in a deep kiss that - as it was Sunday - certainly promised more.  Trouble was, Chloe's mind was otherwise occupied.  “Lucifer I think someone’s in the penthouse...”  He scowled as she carried on.  “I think I heard the lift and a chair on the floor”.</p><p>He nodded. “I’ll check” Lucifer replied as he rolled the bullet of her necklace in between his fingers before he placed it reverently back on her skin, kissing her on the cheek.  “Then, once I've done that, I’ll let you ride me if you like...”  Before she could respond in anything more than a shake of the head at the sheer audacity of it he was up and off the bed.  He was going to be the death of her.  </p><p>Chloe started to listen carefully as he walked barefoot across the wooden floors, a bounce in his step that he always seemed to have these days but it was followed by an ominous silence that sent shivers down her spine. She threw the covers off herself, half minded to take the gun, and crept out into the penthouse, thankful she was decent in pajamas.  At first she saw his back, tense and unforgiving and she could feel the atmosphere in the room.  </p><p>Chloe scowled then she heard him utter one word.  In name in fact as her eyes settled on the intruder who looked back at her, in her very obvious 'yes, I have spent the night in the Devil's bed' look she was currently sporting and regarded her with a look of surprise.  Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder as she quickly heard the name he had uttered again.</p><p>“Eve...?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>